


Missing

by bunnysworld



Series: Cold [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heating works now, but something else is off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Tambear definitely betaed this one. Thanks again ;)

Arthur tossed and turned. After two weeks of struggling with the landlady and the heating engineer, the heating was finally fixed. It was nice that it was warm and cozy in the apartment again, there was no need for additional blankets any more. But something was missing and Arthur couldn't sleep.

With a sigh, he flipped the duvet open, scrambled out of bed and padded through the hallway.

Carefully, he opened the door to Merlin's room.

"Merlin?" Whispered.

Merlin mumbled something unintelligible.

"Merlin, are you awake?" The whisper louder this time.

He ran a hand through his hair as he waited.

"Merlin, I can't sleep."

Instead of answering, Merlin just lifted the corner of his duvet and Arthur climbed in quickly.

He wrapped his arms around Merlin and nuzzled into his neck, breathing his scent in as Merlin snuggled back into him and laced his fingers with Arthur's.

"Better?"

Arthur hummed against Merlin's skin.

"Then sleep now."


End file.
